Shutting Out
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Reese Morgan just wants to keep to herself. When she meets Randy Orton will that still be true. Will she tell him what she keeps hidden from almost everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Reese Morgan was twenty-two year old. She had black hair that was down just passed her shoulders and brown eyes. There was nothing particularly special about her. She was just average. Her parents died in an airplane crash when she was five. Her aunt Savannah raised her from then on. Savannah was like a second mother to her. Savannah owned a diner. Reese had worked there since she was fourteen. She liked her job she knew just about everybody. Her best friend Carrie was also a waitress there. They had been best friends for most of there lives. The diner was called "Tina's." It was named after Reese's mother, Savannah's sister. One of Reese's favorite things to do was paint. When she wasn't working that's what she did. She was pretty good to. A few of her paintings were hanging up in the diner. It was her day off. She was painting a picture of a lake with stars and the moon shining down on it. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Carrie said.

"What's up Care?"

"Nothing." "What are you doing?"

"What am I always doing?"

"Painting."

"That's what I'm doing."

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Well I could use some new brushes." "Sure."

"Do you wanna meet me there or do you want me to pick you up?"

"You can pick me up."

"Ok I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Fifteen minutes later Carrie came. They were walking around the mall.

"I broke up with Michael." Carrie said.

"What was wrong with this one?"

"He was still seeing ex-girlfriend."

"What an asshole." "All men are."

"No just the ones I date." "Speaking of dating you should go out on a few."

"I'll pass."

"Oh come on Reese you haven't dated anyone since our senior year in high school."

"Yeah and you know why."

"Yeah I do and that doesn't mean that you can't go out and have fun once in awhile."

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"Don't you ever want to experience being in love?"

"I don't need love I have everything I need."

"Ok." "What about sex?"

"It can't be that great."

"How would you know?"

"Carrie I don't need love or sex or any of those trivial things." "All I need is my family, friends and painting."

"Reese-

"Carrie please I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"Ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." "Want Dairy Queen I'm buying?"

"Ok."

The next day Reese left for work. It was a twenty-four hour diner. She was working the dinner shift seven pm to three am. It was Monday night. That was one of the quieter nights. Reese was working with Carrie. She went to the back and clocked in.

"Hey Carrie." She said.

"Hey."

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight."

"Yeah." "I hope we're not to busy."

"It's Monday we're never busy on Monday."

"That's true."

"Savannah wanted me to ask you if you wanted to help with the party she's catering next month."

"What day?"

"Saturday."

"Yeah but what's the date?"

"The seventeenth."

"I can't." "Are you gonna help her?"

"Yeah."

The night went on like normal. At around 11:30 a group of men came in. They looked muscular like they worked out a lot. There was about five of them. They sat in Reese's section. She went up to there table.

"Hello gentleman, how are you tonight?" They all said they were fine. "What can I get you?" When she got to the last person he smiled at her. "What can I get you sir?"

"Call me Randy." "I'll have waffles bacon and toast."

"Coming right up."

She put the order in.

"Reese that guy keeps staring at you." Carrie said. "I think he likes you."

"Get real."

"I'm serious." "He's hot."

"You want him."

"I wouldn't mind but I think he's only interested in one of us and it isn't me."

She took them there food.

"Thank you very much." Randy said.

"You're welcome."

"Do you have a name?"

"Reese."

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

They ate there meals. Reese brought them boxes.

"Randy is there anything you want to take back to the hotel?" John Cena asked.

"Other then our waitress no." "She's cute."

Randy went up to pay the check. Reese was behind the counter.

"Did you enjoy your food?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"How about your phone number?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't even know you."

"You've never seen me on TV?"

"No."

"I'm Randy Orton."

"Randy who?"

"You don't watch WWE?"

"Nope." "I have to get this table." She walked away.

Later when she went clean off the table Randy used she found a tip, plus a hundred dollars with a note. It read.

That's for being such a good waitress. I would like it if you called me. 347-0120. – Randy

**There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Reese had met Randy Orton. She barely remembered it though, not even his name. She never called him. She threw his number away. His hundred dollars came in handy though. Reese bought a new art canvas and new paints. She was grateful for that. On the Sundays when she didn't have to work Reese would go Savannah's for dinner. Sometimes Carrie would come to. She was coming tonight. Reese got there first. She never knocked she just went right in.

"Aunt Savannah?" She said.

"I'm in the kitchen." She went in the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Is Carrie coming?"

"Yeah."

"I hope she's not late it's almost done."

"I talked to her earlier." "She said she would be on time." They heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Carrie said.

"In here Care." Reese said.

"Hey guys." Carrie said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Carrie." Savannah said.

"Hi Savannah, hey Reese."

"Hi." Reese said.

"That smells good." Carrie said.

"Sit down." Savannah said. "It's almost ready."

They all sat down.

"Savannah did Reese tell you about the cute guy that was hitting on her?" Carrie asked.

"No what guy?" Savannah said looking at Reese.

"Carrie are you talking about that guy who came in last month?" Reese asked.

"Yeah did you ever call him?"

"No." "I threw his number away."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't interested."

"How can you not be interested?" "He was hot."

"I don't even remember what he looked like."

"Well you sure enjoyed his hundred dollars."

"Hey I didn't ask him to give me a hundred dollars."

"He gave you a hundred dollars?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah as a tip." "Remember when I bought that canvas and paints?"

"Yeah."

"That was his treat, I bought them with his money."

"I think you should have went out with him." Savannah said.

"I don't want a relationship."

"Nobody said anything about a relationship." "There's no harm in a few dates."

"It's better if I don't date you guys know that."

"But it's not good for you not to have fun, at least once in awhile."

"I have fun I paint."

"That's all you do."

"That relaxes me." "Where's the party we're catering Saturday."

"Tampa."

"That's six hours from here." "I'll probably drive down there, get a hotel room for the night and drive back." "What's the name of the company?"

"I forget what it stands for but it's called WWE."

"Uh."

"What?"

"That just sounds familiar but I can't remember where I've heard it before."

On Saturday Reese left her apartment at eight in the morning and arrived in Tampa at about two. She found a hotel and checked in. A half hour later she picked Savannah up from the airport. They went to the banquet hall where the party was taking place. They had to be there early to make sure everything was in order. At around eight everyone started arriving. Reese and Savannah were carrying trays around of the food they made. Reese dropped a tray. She went to go get a cloth to clean it up. She was bent down.

"Reese." She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Remember me?"

"No."

"Randy Orton."

"Oh yeah, the guy from the diner." "What are you doing here?" She said standing up.

"Remember I told you I work for the WWE?"

"Now I do."

"So you're in the catering business to?"

"My aunt is I'm helping her out." "She owns the diner to."

"I'm disappointed."

"Why?"

"You didn't call."

"Randy I'm flattered really I am but I don't have time for dating." "It has nothing to do with you I'm just busy a lot."

"What are you doing after this?"

"I have to get up really early in the morning."

"Can I buy you dinner?"

"You're at a dinner party."

"So?"

"I have to go."

"Come on just one date."

"No."

"Why?

"Because I don't want to." She walked away.

An hour later Randy went back into the kitchen.

"Randy what are you doing back here?" Reese asked.

"I'm not going anywhere until you agree to a date tonight."

"Get out."

"No."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I wanna go out with you."

"Ok if it'll get you to leave." "Do you know where the pier is?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there at eleven."

"Thank you."

"Yeah see you later."

They met at eleven.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi."

"You look nice."

"Thank you." They were walking. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"About nine years."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "How long have you worked at the diner?"

"Eight years."

"What do you do for fun?"

"I like to paint."

"What do you paint?"

"All kinds of things."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." "How old are you?"

"Thirty-one."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They walked around for about an hour. Then Randy walked Reese back to her car.

"If I give you my number again will you call me this time?" He asked.

"Maybe." He handed her his number.

"Maybe yes or maybe no."

"Maybe." She smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks." "Bye."

"Bye." She got in her car and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Reese had last seen Randy three weeks ago. She hadn't called him yet. She had been debating whether or not to call him. She would be lying if she said she thought Randy wasn't cute because she did. A phone call wouldn't hurt anything but she knew he would want more then that. She was in her apartment painting. Randy's number was sitting on her coffee table. She looked at it and picked it up. Grabbing the phone off the charger she dialed his number. It rang once, twice, three times. She was starting to think he wasn't going to answer.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Randy?"

"Yeah." "Who's this?"

"This is Reese."

"Oh hi." "I didn't think you were gonna call."

"I wasn't but I figured what harm can a phone call do."

"Right." "Just like another date would be harmless to."

"I knew you were gonna say something like that."

"So what do you say?"

"Aren't you out of town?"

"Yeah."

"I told you I'm to busy for dating."

"You weren't to busy a couple weeks ago."

"That's because you made me go out with you."

"No I didn't you agreed to go out with me."

"Only to get you to quit bugging me."

"Well you must like me a little."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you didn't like me you wouldn't have called."

"Or maybe I'm just being nice."

"Maybe or maybe you like me."

"Don't you have a match or something?"

"Already had it." "That's why it took me so long to get to the phone, I just got out of the shower."

"Oh." "Do you want me to let you go?"

"No that's ok."

"Ok."

"Did you work today?"

"Yeah."

"How was your day?"

"It was ok same old stuff." "I didn't get a hundred dollar tip though."

"Damn."

"I never did thank you for that." "Thank you." "That was very nice of you."

"No problem at all." "Did you buy something nice?"

"I bought a new canvas and paints."

"I'd like to see some of your work sometime."

"You probably already did."

"When?"

"At the diner."

"I did see one, that was yours?"

"Yeah."

"You're good."

"Thank you." "Did you win your match tonight?"

"Yeah." "Next week I get to take a few days off."

"I bet it'll be nice to take a break for awhile."

"Yeah."

"I gotta go."

"Ok." "Are you gonna call me again?"

"Yeah."

"Have a good night."

"You to bye."

"Bye."

A week later Reese was at work. Carrie and Savannah were there to. It was slow. When she turned around she saw Randy sitting at the counter.

"Randy what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I told you I have a few days off."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee."

"Regular or decaf?"

"Regular."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Just sugar."

"Ok." She brought him his coffee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What are you doing after work?"

"I'm busy."

"No you're not." Carrie said from behind her.

"Yes I am Carrie."

"Really?" "What are you doing?"

"None of your business." Carrie looked at Randy.

"Hi it's Randy right?" Carrie said.

"Yeah."

"Well Randy, Reese is a big liar she has absolutely no plans." "I'm her best friend trust me I know."

"Carrie go away." Reese said.

"Ok." She walked away.

"So you're not really busy?" Randy said looking at Reese.

"I was planning on painting."

"Can't you do that another time?" "I was thinking maybe I could take you to the movies." "I'll let you pick what we see."

"My shift doesn't end until seven." "You can pick up me at my apartment at eight." She gave him the directions.

"See you in a couple hours."

"Ok." He left. Carrie went up to her.

"I can't believe it you're going on a date." Carrie said.

"Yeah are you happy."

"Oh come on it's just one date." "It's not like you're getting engaged."

"This is actually our second date we went out three weeks ago."

"You did?" "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was nothing it was just so he would leave me alone."

"So why are you going out with him this time?"

"Well I really didn't have a choice."

After work Reese went and got ready Randy picked her up. They were on there way back from the movie.

"That was a good movie." Reese said.

"Yeah it was." "Feel like doing anything else?"

"Do you still wanna see some of my paintings?"

"Sure."

"Ok let's go to my apartment building."

When the got there they took the elevator up above the floor Reese's apartment was on. When she turned on the light. It revealed a big white room with about fifty paintings in it.

"Wow these are all yours?" He said.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been painting?"

"Since I was eleven."

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So the owner let's you store these here?"

"No on my twentieth birthday my aunt bought this space for me."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah."

"Reese I was thinking." "Would you like to come on the road with me?" "I'd like to show you what I do." "Don't worry every time we go somewhere I'll make sure you have your own room."

"I don't know if I can." "I mean I have work and stuff."

"Can you ask your aunt for some time off?"

"I don't know." "Don't you have to fly a lot?"

"Yeah."

"I don't fly."

"Why?"

"When I was five years old my parents died in a plane crash."

"I'm sorry."

"Aunt Savannah took care of me."

"Well she did a good job." She smiled. "I knew you would have a beautiful smile." He kissed her. Hesitantly she kissed him back. It went on slow for a few minutes before they broke it.

"I'll think about coming with you but no promises."

"Ok."

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Reese had been thinking about what Randy asked her for a week. She finally broke down and gave him her number. He called her every night. She liked talking to him. Going away with was something completely different. She had been really quiet the whole week. She usually was when she had something on her mind. She was just clocking out of work. As she was walking Carrie was coming in.

"Hey Carrie." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure."

They went to a coffee shop. They were sitting at a table.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Carrie asked.

"Nothing." "I just have something on my mind."

"Is it Randy?"

"Kind of."

"You didn't even tell me how your date went."

"It was nice." "We went to the movies, I showed him my studio, we kissed."

"You kissed?" She said grinning.

"Yeah."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Yeah."

"Where did it happened?"

"The studio." "Something else happened to."

"You had sex with him didn't you?"

"No." "He asked me to go on the road with him."

"You mean to the wrestling matches and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna go?"

"Yes and no." "Eventually I would have to fly and I don't know if I can." "Plus I can't leave Savannah hanging."

"You know she would give you some off."

"Yeah she probably would."

"I know you're afraid to get close to someone and I understand why." "This is your chance to go have fun."

"I don't know what if we do get closer and he wants to have sex." "What am I supposed to say?"

"How about the truth."

"I can't allow myself to get to close." "I don't wanna hurt him."

"I'm sure you won't."

"I'm not."

"You should go."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"I still have some thinking to do."

"Well if you do decide to go you better call me every night."

"I will."

"Does Savannah know about this?"

"No."

"How long does he want you to stay?"

"I don't we haven't talked about that yet."

"Go it'll be fun."

When Reese walked through the door of her apartment her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's me."

"Hi Randy."

"Hi."

"Did you win your match tonight?"

"No."

"Sorry."

"It's alright talking to you makes me feel better."

"Randy if I did agree to go on the road with you, how long would you want me to be there."

"Well since you have to give your aunt an exact time let's say three months." "Have you thought about it anymore?"

"Yeah." "I don't know if I can bring myself to fly."

"When that time comes I'll be right there with you."

"I know."

"Whatever you decide it's ok."

"Good I don't want you to get mad."

"I'd never get mad at you."

"I'm gonna go I'm tired."

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Reese went to Savannah's house. They were sitting in the living room.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Savannah asked.

"Well, Randy asked me to go on the road with him and I want to." "I need time off work."

"How much time?"

"Three months."

"So things are serious between you to?"

"No he's not my boyfriend or anything."

"I haven't seen you this happy about something in awhile." "I'll give you the time off."

"Thank you."

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will I promise."

That night after work Reese called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey."

"I'm gonna come on the road with you."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"Great."

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning she rented a car and drove to Albany. She drove to hotel and checked in. Then she went to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"Do I get to see where you work tonight?"

"Yeah." "You've never seen me wrestle before right?"

"No every time it's on TV I'm always at work."

"Wanna get to the arena early so I can show you around?"

"Sure."

"Wanna ride with me?"

"Sure." "I'm kinda tired from the drive I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Ok." "Want me to call and wake you up?"

"Yeah when it's time to go."

"Alright." She stood up he walked her to the door. He kissed her. "See you in awhile."

"Ok."

Six hours later they were at the arena. It was Raw. Everyone was in catering. Reese and Randy walked up to a table full of people.

"Reese." Randy said. "This is John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Eve, Melina and Kelly." "Guys this is Reese."

"Nice to meet you all."

"So this is Reese." "I've heard a lot about you." John said.

"You were in the diner that day right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so."

"Reese wanna come see my locker room?" Randy asked.

"Sure."

They went to his locker room. He opened the door and they went inside.

"You can sit down if you want to." He said. "I have to go change." He went into the bathroom. He came out a couple minutes later.

"You wrestle in that?"

"Yeah."

They talked until it was time for him to go out. She walked him to the curtain and stood by a TV when he went out. When she saw him wrestling she thought how mean he was acting was funny, since he wasn't really like that at all. He won the match and went to the back where she was waiting.

"So what did you think of seeing your first WWE match?" He said.

"It was pretty exciting." "You're good."

"Thank you."

"I really like that last move you did."

"When I hit the RKO?"

"Yeah."

"Let me take a shower then we'll get out of here." "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Wanna go to dinner?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant. After dinner Randy walked Reese back to her room they were standing out.

"I had fun tonight Randy."

"Me to."

"I'm curious, what does RKO stand for?"

"It's my initials." "My real first name is Randall but I don't like being called that that's why everyone calls me Randy." "My middle name is Keith and my last name you know already."

"Strange my initials are RKM."

"What's your middle name?"

"Katherine."

"Morgan's your last name right?"

"Yeah."

"If we got married one day we would have the same initials."

"Yeah." "See you tomorrow." They kissed. "Night."

"Night."


	5. Chapter 5

Reese had been on the road with Randy for a month now. She was really enjoying herself. She was really starting to like wrestling. Except for a few people everyone she met was really nice. She spent a lot of time with Randy when he wasn't busy with work. She liked spending time with him. They had fun when they were together. Reese was in her hotel room painting when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi Carrie."

"What's up?"

"Nothing today everybody's off so I'm just hanging around my hotel room."

"Is Randy with you?"

"No I don't know where he is."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah it's been great."

"How's your boyfriend?"

"You know he isn't my boyfriend."

"You know he wants to be."

"Yeah I know."

"I think you want him to be."

"Care you know that can't happened."

"It could if you wanted it to." "Just like you could have sex if you wanted to."

"Yeah explaining to Randy I'm still a virgin, sounds like a good time." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sure if you explain it he would understand."

"Carrie you know I can't be in a relationship." "It's not fair to him." "He doesn't want dragged into this." "I don't know maybe I should just come home."

"No stay." "I know you like it there I can tell by the way you talk about it." "I know you and whether you admit or not you like him."

"I might but that's as far as it's going."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"I have to get ready for work." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"See you in two months."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

She went back to painting for a few minutes before there was a knock on her door. She answered it.

"Hey Randy."

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

"What are you working on?"

"Something you don't get to see until I'm finished." She said covering it up.

"Is it for me?"

"It might be."

"Come on tell me what it is?"

"No you're waiting until it's finished." "So what's up?"

"I came here to warn you." "The next place we go you have to fly."

"What?"

"There's no way you'd make it in a day drive I already checked it out."

"I can't."

"Reese you knew you would have to fly eventually."

"I know but now that I actually have to I can't."

"It's ok I know you're nervous but I'll help you through it.

"I can't Randy, I can't."

"I'll make sure we're not separated the whole time I promise." "I'll be right beside you through the whole thing."

"You're gonna sit with me?"

"Of course I am."

"I still don't think I can."

"I think you can."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "You can do anything."

"At least one of us has faith." He kissed her.

"You'll be fine."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" "That soon?"

"Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say."

The next day Reese met Randy at the airport.

"Randy I can't do this."

"Yes you can." "Just take my hand and follow me." She grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure they won't lose my bags?" "I've heard airlines do that a lot."

"All your stuff will be fine let's go." As they were walking through the gate Randy noticed Reese's breathing getting heavier. She gripped his hand tighter. "It's ok." They got to there seats on the plane. Reese put her seatbelt on as soon as she sat down.

"I'm scared."

"You're doing good." The plane started moving.

"What the hell is that?"

"We're just taking off." She grabbed his hand.

"Everything's gonna be alright." She closed her eyes tight.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die." She kept repeating lowly but loud enough that Randy could hear her.

"We're not gonna die." "Breathe." "Take a deep breath." She did. "Let it out slowly." After a few minutes she opened her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." "I'll be ok when we land."

"The important thing is you got through the hard part."

"I just wanna be on the ground."

"So what were you painting yesterday?"

"Oh just- "Wait a second." She looked at him and smiled. "Nice try."

"Damn I was hoping that would work."

"I see how you are." She said jokingly. "You wait until I'm terrified to ask me questions."

When they were getting ready to leave the arena. Randy stopped Reese in the hallway.

"Hey Reese."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come back to my room for awhile?"

"If I can order a hot fudge sundae from room service?"

"Ok."

"I was only kidding."

"No I'll buy you a hot fudge sundae." "Come on let's get out of here."

They went back to Randy's room. They sitting on the couch she was eating her ice cream.

"Randy thank you for today."

"I told you it would be ok."

"Want some of my sundae?"

"Sure I'll have a bite." He took the spoon. It was a little melted. When he went to take a bite ice cream dripped on his shirt.

"Nice one Randy."

"Yeah, yeah." He took his shirt off.

"Are you stripping for me?" She said jokingly.

"Do you want me to?" He looked at her and kissed her. She kissed him back. It started slowly but grew more passionate. She felt herself laying on top of Randy. His arms were around her waist. He started kissing her neck. She could feel his hands starting to unbutton her shirt. She stood up.

"I've gotta go."

"No stay, I want you to stay."

"I'm tired."

"You didn't seem tired a few seconds ago."

"Well I am."

"Come on Reese stay." "I know you want to I can tell."

"I have to go."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh so now that I don't wanna have sex with you you're gonna go and get pissed off."

"No that's not what I mean." "Why are you putting up this wall between us?"

"What?"

"Why won't you be my girlfriend?"

"Because I can't be." "I meant, I don't want a relationship."

"Why can't you be?"

"I didn't mean that."

"You feel everything I do, I know it."

"I'm leaving." She left.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed. Reese and Randy made up. Randy was still confused about the whole situation. He knew Reese had feelings for him and couldn't figure out why she was trying to hide them. He decided to let it go though he knew if he pushed her she would leave. Reese felt really bad. She did have feelings for Randy and it scared her. It scared her a lot. Randy was with John Cena in a bar. They were shooting pool and drinking.

"Ok what's up?" John asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." "Woman troubles?"

"Yeah."

"What are you and your girlfriend fighting about?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure seems like it to me."

"She has this weird commitment issue."

"What kind of a commitment issue?"

"I don't know but she's made it clear she doesn't want a relationship."

"Maybe she's coming out of an abusive relationship or something."

"Maybe." "I'm still confused about what happened a couple weeks ago."

"What happened?"

"We were making out in my hotel room." "Things were going pretty good." "Then she freaked out and left."

"So you haven't slept with her yet?"

"Nope."

"Wow that's gotta be a record for you." "Did she want to?"

"Yeah I could tell."

"I wonder what she's afraid of."

"I don't know."

"It would be a lot easier if you didn't like her so much huh?"

"I think I'm in love with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her that."

"If I tell her that she'll leave."

"You don't know."

"Yes I do she'll leave."

"Maybe she loves you."

"Loves me?" "Yeah right."

Reese was at the hotel hanging out with Kelly and Eve in Kelly's room. They were having a girl's night watching movies and eating junk food.

"Reese are you sure you don't want any wine?" Kelly asked.

"No I don't drink."

"Do you like it here?" Eve asked.

"Yeah but I miss home."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a waitress."

"You paint to right?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you and Randy been together?" Kelly asked.

"We're not together."

"I see you guys kissing all the time."

"Not all the time." "We're just friends."

"With benefits?"

"No."

"So you guys haven't?"

"No."

"Well don't you like him?"

"Yeah and he likes me." "I just don't want a relationship."

A few days later Reese was in her room finishing the painting for Randy. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi aunt Savannah."

"How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Good but all the customers miss there favorite waitress."

"Aw tell them I'll be back soon."

"I will."

"Are you guys getting along ok without me?"

"Yeah but we miss you."

"I miss you guys to."

"You're having fun right?"

"Yeah." "It's great hanging out with Randy." "I feel bad though."

"Why?"

"He wants to be my boyfriend and I can't do that."

"You should at least tell him why."

"I can't."

"Do you care about him?"

"Yes."

"Then be fair to him."

"I can't tell him, I just can't."

"Think about it."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up. There was a knock on her door. "Hey Randy."

"Wanna do something tonight?"

"Sure."

"I have an autograph at eight." "It's kind of far away." "Here's my spare key if I'm not back by ten just let yourself in." "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok."

"Can I have a kiss before I go?"

"Sure." They kissed.

"See you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It was 10:15 Reese decided to go to Randy's room and wait for him. When she got there she walked around the room for a couple minutes. She went into his bedroom and sat on the bed. She fell asleep. Randy came back a half hour later. He went into his room to change his clothes. He smiled when he saw Reese laying there. He didn't want to wake her up and he was tired anyway. So he just took off his shirt changed into some sweatpants and got in bed next to her.

Reese woke up in the middle of the night. She felt an arm over her waist. She didn't remember where she was. The lights were out so she couldn't see. She tried to move, that woke Randy up.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"Randy?"

"Yeah." "You fell asleep."

"Oh." "Well I'll go now."

"No stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll stay."

"Good." She rolled over and faced him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She kissed him she went to pull away but he kissed her back. It grew passionate quickly. They wrapped there arms around each other. There bodies were right up against each other. There hands were all over each other. Randy kissed her neck.

"Randy." She moaned. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned. She was to into it to care. He made his way back up to her lips.

"I love you Reese." He mumbled against her lips. As soon as she heard him say that she broke from the kiss. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from him. He could hear her sniffling as she quickly buttoned up her shirt. "Reese what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry but I gotta go."

"Reese-

"I mean go as in go back home." "I can't stay here anymore, I'm so sorry please forgive me."

"Don't go, I love you doesn't that mean anything?"

"That means everything that's why I have to go." She stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Reese stop."

"I can't, I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

She went back to her room and went into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet. There were about thirty pill bottles. She picked up a handful of bottles and threw them. She dropped to her knees put her hands to her face and started sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Reese woke up and packed her bags. She felt bad for doing this to Randy but knew it was for the best. She needed to go back to the way things used to be in her life. She took the painting she painted for Randy and left it outside of his door. Writing a note along with it. Nobody was expecting her to come back yet. She knew everyone would be surprise when she walked in the diner. When Randy got up he was really hurt. He knew something like that would happen. He wondered if Reese was serious about going home. If she didn't he wanted to talk to her. He decided he needed to workout so he changed into his workout clothes and left. When he opened the door he saw the painting. He picked it up. It was of him standing on the second turnbuckle posing with his arms spread and a spotlight shining down on him. He looked at the note it read.

Dear Randy,

I hope you like this painting. You've been great to but I can't see you anymore. I want you to know it has nothing to do with you. I hope you don't hate me but I understand if you do. I promise I'll never forget you but this has to be goodbye. I'm sorry.

- Reese

He put the painting in his room and went down to the gym. He started lifting weights.

"Hey." John Cena said. Coming up beside him.

"Hey." He said depressed.

"What now?"

"I told Reese that I love her."

"What did she say?"

"She told me she was sorry but she had to go home."

"Did she?"

"Yep she's gone she left me a note saying she can't see me anymore."

"What made you decide to tell her?"

"I thought it was the right time."

"So you planned it?"

"No I just sort of blurted it out when we were on the bed."

"So you slept with her?"

"No we would've though it I hadn't said that."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah but what can I do."

"You could go talk to her."

"She doesn't want to see me."

"Well you have two choices." "You either go see her or you have to forget about her."

"Then I have to forget about her."

"I don't think you can."

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on dude how long have I been your best friend?"

"Forever."

"Right and I know you."

"She'd just send me away."

"Don't let her."

"Easier said then done." "I can forget about her."

"Right."

"I can."

When Reese got home it was late. She decided she'd let everyone know she was back tomorrow. She checked her phone to see if had any calls. She didn't. She accidentally hit the picture button on her phone. A picture of her and Randy popped up. She cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she showed up to the diner in her uniform. She called the person who was covering her shifts and told her she was back. When she walked through the door Carrie and Savannah were both surprised.

"Reese what are you doing here?" Carrie asked.

"Oh I just decided to come home early." She hugged her. "It's great to see you."

"Nice to see you to."

"Aunt Savannah." She hugged her.

"Reese is everything ok?" Savannah asked.

"Everything's fine." "I gotta go clock in."

She went on with the rest of her day like normal. She was friendly with the customers. They were glad to see her back. Savannah left earlier in the day. Reese and Carrie were closing up.

"Ok Reese what's going on?" Carrie asked.

"With what?"

"You came home a month early."

"I just felt like coming home."

"Why?"

"Because."

"What happened?"

"Randy told me he loved me."

"What, when?"

"Last night we were in his bed getting ready to, well that doesn't matter." "He said it."

"You were gonna have sex?"

"Yeah."

"You told me you'd never do that with anyone unless you knew you loved him."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Oh my god, you love him."

"No I don't if things were different maybe I would."

"I think you do."

"No, I can't, that's insane it's crazy."

"No it isn't."

"I knew going with him would be a mistake." "Why did I do it?" She started to cry. Carrie hugged her.

"It's ok." "It's alright."

"I didn't wanna hurt him."

"I know." "Did you tell him?"

"No I couldn't."

"Everything's gonna be alright."

"I wish that was true."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"No I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

A month passed. Reese just finished her shift. She was doing a little better. She worked until two. She went home and took a shower. She was about to go to bed hen she heard a knock at the door. She went up to it.

"Who it is?"

"It's me."

"Randy?"

"Yeah open the door we need to talk." She opened the door.

"Randy what are you doing here?"

"I miss you."

"I told you I can't see you anymore." "Please leave." She walked away from the door. He went inside.

"I can't I love you." She fought to hold back tears.

"If you love me leave."

"Why don't you want to be with me?"

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Randy please I'm begging you, please just go."

"No."

"There's no future for us."

"There could be."

"No there can't be." "You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Ok sit down." They sat on the couch. "Randy, I'm sick, I'm dying."

"What?"

"I have leukemia." "I found out when I was eighteen." "Treatments don't work anymore." "I have pills I take to slow down the process." "So now do you understand?" "I can't be with you."

"Oh my god." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna put you through the pain."

"How long do you have?"

"If I keep taking my pills about a year."

"No." His eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure they've done everything?"

"Yeah." "I've been to some of the best oncologists in the world."

"I still love you." "You can't die." He said starting to cry. That made Reese cry. They hugged.

"See this is why I didn't wanna tell you."

"I'm not leaving you." "I'll never leave."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Reese woke up. She and Randy fell asleep on the couch. She was laying on top of him he was holding her. She knew Randy loved her but she wasn't expecting him to stay around. Even after what he told her. She felt better now that she told him. Now she didn't have to feel guilty for leaving. Her conscience could be clear when they went there separate ways. She went to move Randy's grip tightened around her.

"Where are you going?" Randy said.

"I have to get ready for work."

"No." He said as he opened his eyes. "Call in sick today."

"I can't I gotta go." "Today's one of our busiest days." "Don't you have to go somewhere for work?"

"Tomorrow." "I was hoping you would come with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why not." "I've already explained this, there's no future for us."

"I don't care about that." "I just want you." "I love you."

"I know but-

"Do you love me?"

"Randy, I, have get ready for work." She took his hands off of her and got up. She went into the bathroom it was connected to her bedroom. Randy followed her.

"Reese why are you still doing this?"

"I thought I made it clear that we can't be together."

"And I thought I made it clear that I love you and I'm not leaving."

"Randy come here." He went over to the medicine cabinet. "See all these." She said pointing to the pill bottles.

"Yeah."

"These are my life, a part of my life I don't want you to see." "I want you to remember me as healthy."

"If it's part of your life it's part of mine to."

"No."

"Yes."

"Randy please, I don't want you to watch me fall apart." "I care about you way to much to do that to you."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to." "Randy don't you want a wife and children someday."

"Yeah."

"The person that's gonna give you that isn't me." "Don't you get it, I'm going to die." She said with tears in her eyes. "There's no miracle cure for me, I'm dead." "I wish it could be me I really do but it can't." "I want you to be happy."

"I can't be happy." He kissed her. "Not without you." He mumbled against her lips. She kissed him back. "I want you." "I love you so much." They backed up into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed. Her hands slipped under his shirt. She took it off. As soon as she did they kissed again. Her hands were around his back.

"Randy." She moaned. They sat up so he could pull the straps from her shirt down they crossed in the back. She kissed his chest. She felt him pull the first strap down.

"Reese." He moaned. She started to take off his belt. Then she realized how serious it was getting.

"Randy stop." He looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, I've never done this before." She said blushing.

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"We don't have to-

"No, no I want to." "I'm just kinda scared."

"Don't be scared baby I'd never hurt you." "You know that right?"

"I know that."

"It's alright, we'll take it slow, I'll be gentle."

"Ok." "Now where were we?"

"Right here." They kissed. She took off his belt throwing it on the floor. He was about to take down the second strap on her shirt when there was a knock on the door. "Ignore it." He mumbled against her lips.

"Reese!" Her aunt Savannah yelled. They heard the door unlock. They broke the kiss.

"Oh fuck I'm late for work." "Stay in here I'll be right back." She whispered pulling the straps back up on her shirt. She got off the bed and went into the living room closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Reese are you ok?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought something happened." "You're an hour late."

"I just overslept I'm fine."

"Usually you call."

"I know sorry."

"I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's ok the important thing is you're ok."

"I'll be there in ten minutes I promise."

"Ok see you down there."

"Ok." She left.

Reese went back into her room.

"I gotta go Randy."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." "I'm an hour late."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does." "I gotta change." "Can you go into the living room?"

"Do I really need to?" "I'm pretty sure I was about to see everything a couple minutes ago."

"Well that was a couple minutes ago." "Besides if I undress in front we both know what'll happened."

"Yeah we do." He said smirking.

"Stop it." She said smiling. "Now out."

"Ok." He left.

Reese took the pills she needed to take and got dressed. She went into the living room.

"I gotta go." She said.

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"Can we talk more when your shift ends?"

"Yeah." She said sighing. "Here's my key if you leave and wanna come back before I get home." She said handing it to him.

"By the way, I love that painting you painted for me."

"I'm glad." "Bye."

"Bye."

She went to the diner and got behind the counter.

"Where were you?" Carrie asked.

"Randy showed up last night." "I told him and he said he still wants to be with me." "This morning we were arguing about it." "Then we started kissing and we came really, really close to having sex." "We would've if aunt Savannah hadn't shown up."

"You little slut." She said jokingly. "Leaving me here all alone so you could give it up huh."

"Care."

"So are you gonna be with Randy?"

"I want to be but I can't."

At eight o' clock she arrived back at her apartment. She opened the door and walked into the living room. Candles were lit Randy was standing there waiting for her. He was dressed in nice clothes.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Come here." She went over to him. They kissed.

"What's all this?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What?" He took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Oh my god, Randy what are you doing?" He opened the box. "That's a ring."

"Reese I love you." "Will you marry me?"

**How come the people that favorite this story never leave a review? **


	9. Chapter 9

Reese couldn't believe what was happening. She had just come home from work to find Randy waiting for her. She was expecting for them to sit down and talk. Instead he was down on one knee asking her to marry him. She started to cry.

"Don't cry." He said.

"Randy this is so sweet." "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." "I want to take care of you."

I don't want to a burden to you."

"You're not, I love you." "The leukemia that's just a condition that's not who you are." "That doesn't make a difference to me." "To me you're not someone with cancer, you're just Reese." "The woman I love more then anything in the world." "Please baby, marry me."

"If I say I wanna think about it, will you be mad?"

"No."

"I wanna think about it."

"Ok." He put the ring away and got up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." "Thinking about it's fine."

"I'll give you an answer soon I promise."

"Take all the time you need." "Do you wanna come with me tomorrow?"

"No I think I'm gonna stay here but when I decide I'll come see you." "I need to be alone for awhile to think about this."

"I understand." "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"No." "Call me tomorrow when you're leaving though."

"I will." "I'll send you a copy of the new schedule."

"New schedule?"

"I'm on Smackdown now."

"That show on Fridays?"

"Yeah but it's not live it tapes on Tuesdays." "I'm the World Heavyweight Champion."

"That's great." "I'm tired."

"I'll go so you can get some sleep." She walked him to the door. "Come here." They kissed. "I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day was Reese's day off. She went to Carrie's apartment. They were in the living room.

"Ok what's the big thing you need advice for?" Carrie asked.

"Last night when I came home from work." "Randy was waiting for me." "He proposed to me."

"He what?" Carrie said shocked.

"He proposed to me."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Oh my god."

"I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." "That's why I came here."

"You want me to tell you what to do?"

"I just want your opinion."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"You liar you know you love him or you wouldn't be considering this."

"This is crazy." "I mean we haven't even known each other that long." "I'm so confused." "My head's telling me to do one thing and my heart telling me to do another." "I know logically I shouldn't say yes." "Randy makes me feel like no one else does." "He doesn't treat me like a cancer statistic."

"Reese those two months you were away, when you would call me I could tell you were happy."

"I was."

"I know you haven't been that happy since before you found out."

"I never thought I'd be that happy again."

"I don't know Randy that well but he seems like a great guy."

"He is." "That's why I don't want him to watch me die." "I don't want him to find me dead one day." "Who knows how long I'll stay like this." "I'm healthy now but I'm not gonna be forever."

"Wouldn't you like to spend the time you have left with someone that loves you?"

"Yeah." "If you were me would you wanna put the only man you've ever loved through this?"

"No." "So you do love him?"

"Yes I love him." "It's so unfair." "I accepted this a long time ago." "Now I have a reason I wanna stay and I can't." "I don't wanna leave him." She started to cry.

"Aw come here." They hugged. "I know, I know it's ok."

"Why does it have to be like this?"

"I don't know."

"I still don't know what to do."

"Do what feels right to you." "Forget about what you should do." "What do you want?"

That same night she went to her aunt Savannah's.

"Aunt Savannah." "Randy asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah he knows." "He says that doesn't matter to him."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Sweetheart this decision is up to you." "If you decide to do this I want to meet him before you do."

"Absolutely."

"I have to make sure he'd be someone your mom and dad would have approved of."

"You'd really like Randy." "I haven't decided yet."

A week later Reese decided to surprise Randy. She went to Idaho where he was. It was around ten in the evening when she got there. She knocked on the door.

"Reese." "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise."

"Come in." She went in.

"Did you win your match today?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She kissed him. "I've decided." "Yes Randy." "I wanna marry you, my answer's yes." He smiled. They kissed.

"I have something for you." He went to his bag and got the ring. He put it on her finger.

"Do you think we could get married within the next couple weeks?"

"Sure." What ever you want?"

"I've been thinking I don't wanna do anything until our wedding night." "I think it'll be more special that way."

"Ok." "I'm so glad you said yes." They hugged.

"I love you."

"What?" She looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Randy."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Reese and Randy's wedding was in a week. They were both very excited. They decided to have just a small wedding. Randy said he would pay for a bigger one but Reese said no. She just wanted a small one with her family and friends and Randy's family and friends. She decided she was going to quit the diner and go on the road with Randy permanently. Her last shift was tomorrow. She was nervous about tonight. Randy was finally meeting Reese's aunt. He was coming to Savannah's house for dinner. Reese was helping her cook. They were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Reese don't be so nervous." "I'm sure I'll like Randy." Savannah said.

"I know." "I just want everything to be perfect."

"Everything's gonna be fine."

"Who would have thought that the only guy I bring to meet you I'm marrying."

"That's the part I still can't believe."

"I can't believe it myself sometimes."

"Time goes so fast." "I still remember the day you came to live with me."

"Me to."

"Remember at first you wouldn't eat any of my cooking?"

"Yeah I remember I used to say, that's not the way my mommy cooked."

"There were times I wanted to scream."

"I wish I remembered them more."

"You're a lot like Tina was at your age." "They would be so proud of you."

"Well I might not of had them but you did a good job raising me."

"You're the daughter that I always wanted."

"You know I've always thought of you like another mom."

"I know." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She went to the door and opened it. "Hey."

"Hi." Randy said. They kissed.

"Come on in." They went into the kitchen. "Aunt Savannah this is Randy."

"Hi Randy." Savannah said.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"Call me Savannah." "Well dinner's done why don't we all sit down."

They sat at the table.

"So Randy I understand you're a professional wrestler?"

"Yes I am."

"Reese tells me your very good."

"Well I don't like to brag but, I'm just kidding I do my best." "Right now I'm champion of my brand."

"Brand?"

"Yes there are two brands." "The Raw brand that airs Monday and the Smackdown brand that's the brand I'm on."

"Are you sure you're ready for marriage?"

"Absolutely." "I know how much Reese means to you." "I might not know a lot of things, one thing I'm sure about is I love your niece." "I would never hurt her."

"Well she was right about one thing she kept telling me."

"What's that?"

"You're very handsome."

"Thank you."

After dinner Randy helped Savannah do the dishes. He was getting ready to leave Reese walked him to the door.

"I think that went pretty good." Reese said.

"Well I can win anyone over." "It took awhile with you but look at us now."

"Yeah."

"I can't wait till next week."

"Why?" "So we can have sex?" She whispered in his ear laughing.

"You know that's not why."

"I know I was only kidding."

"I gotta go." "I don't want to." "I wanna stay here with you."

"I want you to stay with me to but the day after tomorrow I'll be with you."

"That's to long." "Wanna walk me to my car?"

"Sure." "Aunt Savannah I'll be right back."

A half hour later they were still standing outside his car kissing.

"Randy I've gotta go, you've gotta go." She mumbled against his lips.

"One more baby." She laughed against his lips. They broke the kiss. "I love you Reese."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

She went back into the house.

"Took you long enough." Savannah said.

"We were saying goodbye to each other."

"That was a long goodbye."

"So?" "What do you think?"

"I like him." "He's very sweet and very nice."

"I told you."

"I just hope you can both handle it when things get rough."

Reese went to her last day of work. She was closing up with Carrie.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll ever close this place up together." Carrie said.

"I know kinda weird isn't it?"

"More then kinda." "I never thought a day would come when I worked here and you didn't."

"I never pictured it in a million years." "Then again I never thought I would fall in love and get married either."

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"A little." "I'm more nervous about the wedding night." "That's the first time we're gonna do anything."

"You still haven't."

"No I told him I wanted to wait until after we were married."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes and no." "What if I do something wrong?" "What if I'm not good at it?"

"Well you guys have came close once before right?"

"Yeah."

"Did it seem like you were doing anything wrong then?"

"No."

"Don't be nervous it'll be great because you love each other."

"I hope you're right."

It was time for the wedding. Reese was in the back waiting to come out.

"I don't understand why I'm so nervous." Reese said.

"It's normal I remember when your mom married your dad she was just as nervous as you are." Savannah said. They heard her music. "This is it."

She went out looking at Randy the whole time.

"Randy do you take Reese for your wife?"

"I do."

"Reese do you take Randy for your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

They were at the reception. Carrie caught the bouquet. They were sitting at the head table.

"Reese what's Randy's best man's name?" Carrie asked.

"John." "Why?"

"He's hot."

"Go talk to him." Randy came up to Reese.

"Wanna dance baby?" He said.

"Yeah."

They were dancing.

"I can't believe it, we're married." She said happily.

"I know I love it." They kissed.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" She said smiling. He grinned.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready right now."

"Let's go."

They got back to the hotel.

"I have a surprise for you." He said. He opened the door the lights were off and the room was lit with candles.

"Did you do this?"

"The hotel staff did."

"I love it." Randy picked her and carried her inside once they were inside he put her down. They kissed. "Randy." She mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Get in bed I'll be right back." They broke the kiss and went into the bathroom. Randy got out of his tux down to his boxers and got in bed sitting up. "Ready?" She called from the bathroom.

"Are you kidding?" She laughed. She came out wearing a black bra and panties.

"Like it."

"You look sexy." "Come here."

She kneeled on the foot of the bed and crawled up to him. She kissed him from his abs to his to his chest to his neck. She kissed and sucked his neck. "Reese." He groaned. When she made to his lips they kissed passionately. As they did she felt him undo her bra. He rolled her on her back. His hands slowly slid down her body. Goosebumps formed on her skin. She moaned against his lips. He broke from her lips leaving a trail down her neck to her stomach. "Randy." She moaned. He took off her panties. He slowly kissed his way back up to her mouth. He looked down at her. "I love you baby." He said. "I love you to." They kissed. She felt him slip inside her. He let her get used to the feeling before he started moving. "Oh Randy." She moaned against his lips. "Oh god Reese, baby." He groaned. "I need you Randy." "Reese I love you so much." He groaned. "Randy, mmmm." "I want you." He groaned. They finished.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Great but really tired."

"Then my work here is done." He said smiling.

"Ha ha."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you to."


	11. Chapter 11

Reese and Randy had been married a month. They were so happy together. Reese had no doubt in her mind she made the right choice. They'd been on the road a lot. Reese hadn't even had time to move into Randy's house. She'd never even been there before. Randy had a few days off so they decided to go home. Reese's stuff had been sent there. She had to do the one thing she hated to get to Missouri, fly. She was getting better at it but still couldn't stand it. They walked through the door. Her boxes were in the living room.

"This is a nice house." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." "If you didn't I was prepared to buy a new house."

"You wouldn't have to do that for me."

"Yes I would." "I want you to like where we live."

"I love where we live honey."

"I wanna show you something." "Come here." They walked over to the fireplace. "Look above the mantel." She did.

"Aw it's the painting of you I did."

"Yep." "I love that painting."

"I'm gonna unpack."

"I'll help you." They grabbed the boxes and went upstairs. "It's the door at the end of the hall." She opened the door.

"Jesus I can fit two of my bedrooms in this room."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah." She sat the boxes on the dresser.

"Where are your pills I'll put them in the bathroom for you."

"There down in my suitcase."

"I'll be right back."

"Ok." He went downstairs. She put her clothes in the drawers. She heard him come back upstairs and go into the bathroom. After a minute he came back into the bedroom.

"I put them all away." "You might wanna check and see if there all there." She went into the bathroom and looked.

"Yeah there all there." She said walking back into the bedroom. "The boxes with my paintings in them must still be downstairs." She started to leave.

"Wait come here."

"What?"

"Come sit next to me." She sat on the bed next to him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me to." "At the same time though I'm kinda sad."

"Why?" "Do you think you made a mistake?"

"No, I love you I'm glad we're married." "It just sucks to know that it's not always gonna be this way."

"You don't think we'll be happy?"

"No that's not it."

"Oh you mean the leukemia."

"Yeah."

"Don't think about that."

"It's hard not to."

"It might not always be like this but that's why we just have to live day by day." "The days like this, that's what you should think about." They kissed. "We're here we're together." "That's all that matters." He mumbled against her lips.

"You're right."

"Feel like taking a unpacking break."

"Ok." They laid back on the bed.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Orton."

"Thank you Mr. Orton."

Afterward they were laying in bed.

"This bed is so comfortable." She said.

"It should be it cost over a grand."

"You paid a thousand dollars for a bed."

"Yeah."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I'm gonna throw up." She used the blanket to cover herself and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes Randy to check on her.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yeah I just throw up sometimes as a side effect from all the meds."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Queasy."

"Well I had a surprise for you but if your not feeling good we'll it do tomorrow."

"No we can do it now just let me get dressed." "Where are we going?"

"Just down to the basement."

"I'm gonna put on pajamas then." She got dressed then brushed her teeth.

"Come with me." They went downstairs. They were at the basement door. "Close your eyes."

"Ok."

"Just two more steps." She heard a light come on. "Alright open your eyes." When she opened them she saw a big easel set up in the center of the room and every painting she'd ever done were hanging on the walls.

"How did you do this?"

"I have my ways." "Do you like it?"

"I love it." "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The next evening Randy was cooking dinner.

"Need any help with anything?" Reese asked.

"No just sit down and relax."

"Ok."

"John's coming over."

"It's weird that you guys have the same day off."

"This is actually his only day off."

"It'll be nice to see him."

"Yeah."

An hour later Reese was in the kitchen the doorbell rang. Randy answered it.

"Reese come here." He said. She walked in the living room and couldn't believe who she saw.

"Carrie!" She said excitedly.

"Surprise." Carrie said. They hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm John's date." "Plus I wanted to see you."

"I'm glad you came." "Hi John."

"Hi Reese."

After dinner Reese and Carrie were doing the dishes and Randy and John were shooting pool.

"So how's married life?" Carrie asked.

"Great I love it."

"How's the sex?"

"Awesome." "So what's going on with you and John?"

"Well we spend the night together the night of the wedding." "We've talked on the phone for the last month." "Now's the first time I've seen him since the wedding."

"I hope it works out."

"Me to."

The next week Randy was back at work. Reese was waiting for him in his locker room. He just won his match and came in.

"Nice job." She said.

"Thanks." "Are you ok you look a little pale?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok." "Let me take a shower then we're outta here." He said grabbing some clothes.

"Ok."

The shower turned on Reese decided to go get a drink. She stood up. Suddenly everything went dark and she collapsed. When Randy came back out he saw Reese on the floor.

"Oh shit." "Reese can you hear me?" She didn't respond. He got out his phone and dialed 911. "My wife she collapsed." "I don't know, she has cancer." "It's the Staples Center." "Ok." He hung up. He sat down beside Reese. He held her in his lap. "It's ok baby helps on the way." "Stay with me." "Please don't go yet I'm not ready, not yet." He said with tears in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

The ambulance came and rushed Reese to the hospital. Randy rode in the ambulance with her. He was scared to death. He knew this would come eventually but he was nowhere near ready for it to happened. He prayed she would be ok. She had an oxygen mask on in the ambulance. They said it was just a precaution. After a couple hours they put her in a room. The doctor said he didn't know the problem yet. He had a pretty good idea it had something to do with the leukemia. They were running several tests. No results were back yet. Reese opened her eyes and looked around. She was confused.

"Randy?"

"It's ok baby I'm right here." She looked next to her. He was sitting beside her bed.

"What happened?"

"You're in the hospital." "You collapsed."

"Collapsed?"

"Yeah."

"I don't remember."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"You went into the shower and was gonna go get a drink."

"When I came back out you were out cold." "It really scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't your ok that's the important thing."

"Is the cancer progressing more?"

"I don't know yet." "They ran some tests but the results aren't back yet."

The doctor came in.

"Mrs. Orton you're awake." "I'm doctor Arnold." "We've ran several tests and we found the problem."

"The cancer's progressing more isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes because your hormones are changing."

"My hormones are changing?"

"Yes we gave you a pregnancy test." "It came back positive."

"What?" "I'm, pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely positive?" Randy asked.

"Yes we did a urine and blood test." "The pregnancy is advancing the cancer." "I recommend you get an abortion."

"An abortion?" She said.

"You're body won't be able to fight the cancer." "The pills won't work anymore."

"Are you saying I'll die faster if I keep the baby?"

"There's a sixty-five percent chance you wouldn't even carry the pregnancy to term."

"What if I did?"

"There's an eighty percent chance you will die during labor and delivery."

"If I got an abortion I would still have up to a year to live right?"

"Correct."

"What about the baby?" "If I deliver it would it be ok."

"The baby would be perfectly healthy."

"I need to think about this."

"Absolutely I'll leave you the number of an abortion clinic."

"Ok." "Can I still travel?"

"As long as you feel up to it."

"Can I go now?"

"We want to keep you overnight for observation."

"Ok."

"I'm so sorry for the bad news." He left. Reese broke into tears. Randy hugged her.

"Don't cry."

"It's not fair Randy." She said through her tears.

"I know."

"I've always wanted children." "Now I have two choices, possibly die sooner then I'm supposed to or kill my baby."

"It wouldn't be killing the baby."

"Yes it would." "You heard the doctor if I carry the baby to term it'll be fine."

"Yeah but that's if you carry the baby to term."

"Why does it have to be this way?"

"I don't know."

"I want to raise our baby and be with you and have grandchildren someday." "I can't do that." "Even if I did make it through the delivery you'd eventually have to raise it alone."

"Reese I want what ever you want." "I love you and I love our baby." "If I have to raise it alone one day if you decide to keep it I will."

"What do you think I should do?"

"What ever you want it's up to you."

"Randy I want you're honest opinion."

"Ok." "Honestly I don't know what you should do." "I know you want this baby, I do to." He looked her in the eyes. "I don't want you to get an abortion but I don't want to live without you any sooner then I have to either." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Randy." He wiped his eyes.

"I can't cry, I need to stay strong, for you."

"You can cry it's ok." "Come here." They hugged. She heard him start to cry.

"I don't want you to go." "I want you to stay here with me forever." She started to cry.

"I know that's what I want to." "Forever and ever."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"If I could change places with you I would." "The baby needs you more then it needs me."

"That's not true."

"I'm gonna stay here with you tonight."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." They let go of each other. "You need rest." "We'll talk about this more tomorrow." "Just try and relax ok."

"Ok."

"I'll be right here."

"You are not sleeping in that chair."

"It's ok."

"Lay with me there's enough room." There was barley enough room.

"Goodnight Reese I love you."

"Goodnight I love to Randy." They fell asleep with there hands on her stomach.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week of hell for Reese and Randy. Reese still hadn't decided what she was going to do. She was so confused. If it wasn't for Randy she'd have no happiness whatsoever. Choosing between her life and the life of her child was killing her. She wanted the baby more then anything. It would be a part of her and Randy forever. Randy had a few days off. Reese and Randy were at home. They were snuggling on the couch watching a movie. It was the first time since they found out about the pregnancy they were relaxing. Reese smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Randy asked.

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is."

"It's nice to just be normal once in awhile."

"Yeah no work, no fans just you, me and the b- He stopped.

"No finish your sentence you, me and our baby."

"I know it's a hard decision to make."

"Let's not talk about it."

"When do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not now." "Now I just wanna be here together." "No worries just us."

"Ok just us."

"Good."

"Are you gonna be ok going back on the road with me?"

"Sure remember the doctor said it would be fine as long as I felt up to it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok just checking." "I'm thinking about getting another tattoo."

"Of what?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Where are you gonna put it?"

"On one of my arms."

"Honey you already have a thousand tattoos on your arms."

"I don't have that many."

"Close."

"Don't you like them?"

"Yeah they make you look sexy."

"So you only married me for my tattoos?" He said laughing.

"No I married you to see what you were like in bed." She said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"What'd you think?"

"It was ok I guess." She said jokingly.

"That hurts baby, I thought you loved me." He said pretending to be upset.

"One thing might change my mind."

"What?"

"I'll race you upstairs."

"Upstairs?" He said smirking.

"Yeah." They both looked at the stairs. They both got up at the same time. Reese made it to the top first. Randy spun her around and kissed her. "Can't wait huh?" She mumbled against his lips.

"No." As they backed down the hall towards there room they were in less and less clothes were on there bodies. When they made it to the bedroom they laid on the bed. "Reese baby I love you so much."

"I love you to."

Afterwards they were holding each other in bed. Randy kissed Reese's forehead. He never wanted this moment to end. He wished time could stop. After a little while they both fell asleep. When Randy woke up a few hours later Reese wasn't in bed anymore. He went downstairs. He could hear her in the kitchen talking on the phone.

"Hi Carrie." She said.

"Reese are you ok?" "It's three in the morning."

"No I'm not ok."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god."

"I found out last week." "The doctor told that I should get an abortion because the pregnancy is making the cancer progress." "If I have the baby I probably won't make it past delivery." "I might not even make it past the pregnancy."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." She started to cry. "The doctor said if I carry the baby to term it'll be fine."

"It would kill you though right?"

"There's an eighty percent chance it will."

"I know this is tough for you."

"I wish I knew what to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to get rid of this cancer and raise my baby but I can't."

"I know."

"I wanna see it graduate high school and get married and I can't." "There would be one reason I would go through with the abortion."

"What reason?"

"To stay with Randy." "I don't give a damn about living or dying for myself the only reason I want to live is for Randy." "I know Randy wants the baby just as much as me and I don't wanna take that away from him." "It could be a part of both of us forever." "I don't know, I just…I don't know what to do." "If I keep the baby I lose Randy, if I get an abortion I lose the one thing I've always wanted." "There's no right choice."

"The right choice is what ever choice you decide to make." "What ever you decide it's ok I'll support you and Randy will support you no matter what."

"I know."

"Try to get some rest ok."

"Ok."

"Call me if you need to talk."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. Randy came out from around the corner. He hugged her.

"You'll never lose me, ever." "Even if you're not physically still here, we'll always be together."

"This sucks Randy."

"I know, it does."

"Let's go to bed ok."

"Ok."

A couple days later they were at the arena. Randy was out talking to the crowd about an upcoming match with Christian. Reese was watching in Randy's locker room. Christian came out.

"Christian do you really want to go through with this match?" Randy said. "I mean come on how many times have I beaten you?" "When our careers are over I'll be known for winning championships." "You'll be known as Edge's sidekick."

"Tell me Randy if you get inducted into the Hall Of Fame one day who'll share it with you." "I know the one person it won't be, your wife." "Poor, it's Reese right?" Randy glared at him with pure hatred. "I thought so." "The only way you'll be able to tell her about it is if you go visit her at the cemetery." Randy hit him knocking him to the ground. He kept repeatedly hitting him in the face. Security came down it took eleven guys to get Randy off of Christian. When they did blood was pouring out of Christian's nose.

Randy went back to his locker room. Reese was crying.

"Baby I'm so sorry." He said. She was sitting on the couch he knelt down and hugged her. "He must've overheard one of our conversations."

"He's right."

"No he's not he's an asshole."

"You won't have anyone." "Randy I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry but I have to keep the baby." "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey." He pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eyes. "Don't be sorry this is a good thing." "I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Of course." "We're gonna have a baby." They kissed.

**I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story but I'm not sure since not many people seem to like this one. What do you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14

Reese was five months pregnant. She had a baby bump. She was happy she decided to keep the baby but her physical health was deteriorating. She was losing strength as the weeks went on. Her face was a constant pale white now. Just by looking at her you could tell she was sick. Randy tried to get her to stay home but she refused. She said she wanted to be with him as long as she could. They were both excited. Tomorrow they were finding out if it was a boy or a girl. Reese was in there hotel room in bed. She was waiting for Randy to come back from an autograph signing. She heard the door open. Randy walked into the bedroom.

"Hi baby." "Sorry I'm late." He said.

"It's alright." "Come here." They kissed. "Sit with me." He got on the bed next to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Rough honey."

"What can I do to make it better?"

"You being here's already making it better." "What's that on your arm?" She said pointing to white strip that looked like tape.

"Remember a couple months ago when I said I was thinking about getting another tattoo?"

"Yeah."

"Well today I got one."

"That's why you were late?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see it."

"Ok." He pulled the tape off. "See."

"That's my name."

"Yep." "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

"I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you to." He started rubbing her stomach. "Hey you." He said going down by her stomach. "Did you miss daddy today?" "I missed you."

"We missed daddy didn't we?"

"Me and mommy can't wait until tomorrow to find out what you are."

"If you're a boy you'll probably look just like daddy. "You'll be so handsome and all the little girls will be chasing after you."

"Well if it's a girl my job will be to keep her away from guys like me."

"I'd love it if she married someone like you."

"No you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"I wasn't always this nice."

"I don't buy that for a minute."

"It's true." Especially when I was a teenager."

"Were you bad kid?"

"Kind of."

"How?"

"No parents of any girl I dated wanted me near there daughters."

"Why?"

"I guess because they thought I would take advantage of them."

"Did you?"

"Sometimes."

"Randy."

"Hey I was a kid." "Now do you see what I mean?"

"Well I would hope our daughter would take after me and wait until she finds the man she loves." He came back up to her.

"I'm curious." "What happened to your last boyfriend?

"I haven't thought about him in years." "His name was Barry Harper." "We dated for two months our senior year." "Everything was going fine until one day I got a call from my doctor saying there was something wrong in my blood test." "That's when I found out about the leukemia." "I broke up with Barry the next day and I never saw him again."

"Then you threw yourself at me when we met." He said jokingly.

"I think you have that backwards." "You were the one flirting with me."

"You loved it."

"Then why didn't I call you?"

"I don't know." "I did eventually get you to go out with me though."

"Only to get you to leave my kitchen."

"You still went out with me."

"Yep." "Best decision I ever made." They kissed. "We should get some sleep."

"Ok." Randy changed his clothes.

"Goodnight Randy, I love you."

"I love you to."

The next day they went to the doctor. They were in the waiting room.

"I'm so excited." Reese said.

"Me to."

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't care either one."

"Me either." A nurse came out.

"Reese Orton?"

"Right here."

They went in Reese got hooked up to the sonogram machine.

"Everything still looks ok right?" Reese asked.

"Everything's fine." "Your daughter is just fine."

"My daughter?"

"Yes."

"Randy it's a girl."

"This is great." He said. "My girls."

"How have you been feeling Reese?" The doctor asked.

"No so good but I'm hanging in there."

"Maybe you should let us admit you to the hospital for the remainder of your pregnancy so we can keep a better eye on you."

"No."

"You'd be more relaxed."

"Unless the health of my daughter depends on it no." "I'm staying with Randy."

"Ok."

They went back to the hotel.

"A girl Randy a little girl."

"I know." He knelt down by her stomach.

"Hi there little missy." "You're gonna be daddy's little girl." He stood up and hugged Reese.

"Randy I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me when you're ready you'll get married again."

"I don't wanna get married again."

"Someday you'll find someone else."

"No I won't, I love you."

"I love you to but you deserve to spend your life with someone." "Please promise me."

"I promise but I'll never love anyone else."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	15. Chapter 15

Reese was eight months pregnant. She was getting worse. She could barely walk anymore. When she did it was no more then a couple steps. She was very weak now. Most of the time she used a wheelchair. The doctor ordered her to stay home. She didn't want to but Randy talked her into it. She was also starting to throw up blood but she didn't tell Randy that. When she started doing it she went to the doctor to make sure the baby was ok and she was. Carrie came to take care of Reese while Randy was on the road. Reese liked having her around but she missed Randy a lot. They hadn't seen each other in two months. They talked on the phone every night. Reese and Carrie were in the living room.

"Carrie I never thanked you for coming here and helping me." "Thank you." Reese said.

"Reese you know you don't have to thank me." "I'm happy to do it it's for you and my niece."

"How's John doing?"

"Really good."

"How long have you guys been dating now?"

"About seven months." "I talked to him today he said to tell you and the baby hi."

"Tell him we said hi to."

"I will."

"I can't believe I'm eight months pregnant already."

"I know."

"It's a shame I'll never get to see how well she turns out."

"Don't talk like that you never know." "You might live another couple years doctors don't know everything."

"I wish that were true."

"Maybe it will be."

"Come on Care look at me I'm falling apart."

"You're not that bad."

"Carrie I know you're trying to make me feel good and thank you but stop pretending everything's gonna be ok."

"If I don't do that I'll lose it."

"It's ok to lose it."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"I know that we haven't spent much time together since you've gotten married." "You're still my best friend though." "I still love you like a sister." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Aw Carrie don't do that, you're gonna make me cry." She was getting tears in her eyes. They both started to cry and hugged.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

"Live your life, be happy, have lots of nieces and nephews for me."

"Ok I will."

"Good." "Remember when you were a cheerleader?"

"Yeah."

"Who came to every game you cheered at?"

"You did."

"Yep."

"Even though the football team sucked." They laughed.

"I was always watching and after I'm gone it'll be the exact same thing." "I'll always be watching."

"Except for when I'm with John." She said jokingly.

"Yeah I don't wanna see that." She said laughing.

It was night time. Reese was a little worried Randy hadn't called yet. She was watching TV.

"Hi baby." She heard from behind her.

"Randy?" She turned around. He was standing there. "Randy!" "Come here." He went to her they kissed.

"Did you miss me?"

"So much." She said kissing him again.

"What about you little missy." He said looking at her stomach. "Did you miss daddy, huh?"

"Of course she did." "I'm so glad you're here."

"I couldn't stay away anymore." "My girls need me."

"That's so sweet." Carrie came downstairs.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Carrie."

"I'm glad you made it."

"Glad he made it?" Reese said looking at Carrie. "Wait, you knew he was coming home and you didn't tell me?"

"He told me not to." Reese looked at Randy.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it worked." "I'm so tired."

"Haven't you been sleeping well lately?"

"No." "I can't make upstairs anymore so I have to sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to tonight put your arms around my neck." She did he picked her up. "Night Carrie."

"Goodnight you guys."

Randy put Reese in bed changed and got in next to her.

"Goodnight Reese I love you."

"I love you to Randy goodnight."

Reese woke up in the middle of the night.

"Randy wake up."

"What's wrong baby?" He said tiredly.

"My water just broke."

"Oh my god." He said jumping out of bed.

They woke up Carrie and all went down to the hospital. The baby was coming fast. Reese got into a room her heart rate was high. Randy was with her. The doctor came in.

"Mr. Orton you have to leave." The doctor said.

"No." He said.

"Mr. Orton you don't have a choice." Reese and Randy looked at each other.

"Reese I'm gonna be right outside ok?" "You're gonna be fine."

"Come here Randy." She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you to." He left.

A half hour later the doctor came out.

"Mr. Orton, it's a beautiful baby girl, she's ok."

"What about Reese?"

"I'm so sorry, her body couldn't take it." "She passed away." Randy's eyes filled with tears.

"No!" "No no, no, no!" Carrie hugged him. "Did she- "Did she see, the baby."

"For a moment."

"Would you like to see Reese Mr. Orton, to say goodbye?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

He went in the curtain was around her bed. He opened it and closed it behind him. She looked like she was asleep.

"You knew didn't you?" He started to cry. "When I had to leave you knew." "I think I did to." "I'm not ready for this yet." "Please baby don't go yet." "I need you." "You did it she's here." "I haven't seen her yet but I think she'll look a lot like you." "I'll take good take of her I promise." "I love you so much Reese." He kissed her. Her lips were cold. "I'll see you in a better place."

He wiped his eyes and went down to see the baby.

"You have mommy's eyes." He said as he rocked her in his arms. "You're so beautiful." "I know the perfect name for you." "Morgan Reese Orton."

**Four Years Later**

Morgan was running she looked just like Reese. She and Randy were at the cemetery.

"Morgan stop running." Randy said.

"Ok daddy." "Which one's mommy's again?"

"That one." He said pointing. She went up to it.

"Hi mommy." "I painted like you." "I made you a finger paint." She put it on her grave. "I love you mommy."

"Hi baby." Randy said. "I miss you." "I brought you a rose." "I love you." He put the rose on her grave. "Happy anniversary." "Come on Morgan let's go."

**Well that's it I hope you liked it.**


End file.
